Diverse types of computing systems (e.g. servers) and networks are maintained by different entities (or parties) for data storage and communication between various data storage hardware. For example, a first entity may maintain a single database; a second entity may maintain multiple databases; or the first and second entities may share a common database. One or more servers may push updates to various database records within the databases such that all the databases remain up to date. A system of real time updates is crucial to the databases and servers implementing real time transaction processing or any other type of secured process.
One of the challenges in maintaining multiple databases is data integrity and confidentiality. The integrity of the database and the updates being pushed within the network must not be compromised. Furthermore, the confidentiality of the database and updates should not be beached. This is especially challenging in a “mixed” update environment, wherein a portion of the update is confidential and another portion is not. The challenge is compounded when computing systems (for example, servers) maintained by multiple entities are generating and pushing the updates to the databases. In a multi-entity environment wherein various computing systems generates and push updates to various database, each computing system generating and pushing the update has to be authenticated. That is, the system has to ensure that a malicious party is not posing as the computing system to generate and push unauthorized updates.
Furthermore, within a real time processing system, one or more computing systems have to automatically and intelligently generate updates to one or more databases in response to one or more event. As indicated before, the system has ensure the integrity of the computing systems generating the updates, the security and integrity of the updates themselves, and the security and integrity of the databases receiving the updates.